Nécropole
by Saya Usagi
Summary: "La folie est un détour, comme le crime, vers l'amour."


Luka x Miku

Nécropole

Le brouillard épais s'entassaient autour de cette silhouette fluette, les mains chétives, le visage creusé s'anxiété. Les couettes qu'elle faisait jadis s'étaient transformées en un tas de broussailles cyans. Le corps engourdis par le poids de son trésor qu'elle tirait hors du cimetière elle soufflait de solitude des mélodies morbides, en lâchant des larmes qui se transformaient en aiguilles, et qui creusait ses joues déjà érodées par son malheur.

Tremper par la pluie, tromper par le cycle de la vie, elle avait perdu sa bien-aimée, tirant le corps de celle-ci dans un torrent de larmes désespéré.

La vivante, aux traits marqués par la fatigue, se nommait Miku. Malgré toute cette eau battante qui s'écrasait contre le bitume, son cœur était asséché. Depuis la perte de Luka – sa petite amie – sa vie n'était plus qu'un amas de poussière s'envolant dans cette ville en ossement néanmoins funestement pittoresque.

Bien que le souffle de la vie existe encore en Miku, elle ne vivait plus. Il ne faisait que la sévir en même temps que les gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient contre le bitume, le punissant également d'être si peu résistant à une telle attaque. Elle ne parlait plus à personne, cloué dans les ténèbres. Elle remontait le long de la colline, un cercueil imprégné de gouttelettes assassines, regardant autour d'elle ce paysage qui était autrefois enchanteur, maintenant hideux.

Les feuillages qu'elle admirait tant n'était plus que des branches rachitique, le chemin des fleurs n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre, et la route avait elle-même été recouverte de sang. Dans cette sinistre atmosphère que Miku avait elle-même érigée de ses petits doigts aussi affuté qu'un couteau de boucher, c'était aujourd'hui le jour de la Résurrection.

Elle poussa la grille qui précédait sa porte, et pénétra dans l'allée de son immense manoir. La cour contenait des cadavres éparpillés, et démembrés, dont l'odeur putride de la mort survolait ses lieux comme si le cimetière entier avait été réuni ici.

La putréfaction de la cour, n'était que l'avant-goût de ce musée de l'horreur que certaines personnes dites normales puissent qualifier.

En arrivant à l'intérieur de son immense nécropole, traversant l'épaisse porte en bois tâchés de sang encore frais, Miku vacillait subitement. Elle se tourna vers l'aile gauche, menant à une pièce entrouverte. Tenant toujours le coffre au trésor où se trouvait la carcasse de son aimé, elle leva la tête, laissant apparaître d'horribles cernes, surplombant son regard morne. Elle scandait plusieurs mots presque inaudibles, en contemplant les trois corps en décomposition, quelques vers présents dans les narines, leur crâne recouvert encore par leurs chevelures cyans suspendus vers le bas, les visages exprimant - par de violents spasmes ayant sûrement eut lieu avant leur mort – un lugubre souvenir. Elle effectuait ce même rituel à chaque fois qu'elle revenait dans son manoir.

Elle se rendit dans l'aile opposée, où se trouvait une sorte de laboratoire de savant –presque fou-. Des bocaux contenaient des yeux qui fixaient quiconque pénétrait dans cette pièce, des bras, des jambes, des bustes, tous confinés dans des cylindres en cristal baignant dans des liquides incolores qui les maintenaient vraisemblablement en vie.

Une table d'opération se trouvait au centre de la pièce immense, tandis que l'équipement pseudo-médical rôdait autour des murs, elle ouvrit la cage de sa dulcinée, admirant la beauté encore présente de cette déesse qui était et qui est encore sienne. Son corps, très peu atteint par une quelconque déformation, ou une perte des membres rongés par les vers, fut soulevé par Miku qui était bien plus petite.

Elle la déposa avec difficulté sur la dite table après maintes tentatives toutes plus vaines les unes que les autres. Elle posait avec beaucoup de précaution des fils qu'elle avait elle-même directement accroché à un générateur électrique. Elle se mit à sourire subitement avec démence, en activant un levier, puis un autre, et enfin un dernier.

De la foudre s'abattit sur le corps inanimé, le recouvrant d'une étreinte divine et foudroyante. Miku voulait que son corps revienne du pays des morts, car elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner, non, pas elle.

Mais elle beau croire aux miracles, rien n'arrivait. Elle baissa les leviers, son corps désarçonné tombant à terre, frappant le sol du peu de force que contenait encore son épave rabougri de désespoir. Un cadavre en vie pleurait pour un cadavre endormi.

Elle se mourrait de solitude après avoir bâti une nécropole submergeant ce monde si verdoyant des fureurs de son manque, des noirceurs de son âme.

Miku fermait les yeux, ne connaissant plus la différence entre la réalité et l'illusion, elle allait s'endormir, se reposer, partager avec la nuit ses peurs, ses déceptions endossant l'échec de 3 ans de recherches, de plus de 200 cadavres entiers, scindés, ou déchiquetés qu'elle exposait. L'éclat lunaire dessinait en vrille dans le ciel, un voile livide qui se fracassait à cette immense bâtisse délabré, recouvertes des cris de toutes ses victimes, hurlant de terreur, tandis qu'une jeune fille tenait fermement entre ses mains les organes, les boyaux, les cœurs rompus de son aliénation.

Une sensation chaude, une lueur forte et un grincement suspect me font sursauter. Il faisait jour, et après des jours d'insomnie j'avais enfin pu fermer l'œil. Mon corps craquait pendant que je m'étirais. Je jette un coup d'œil à la table d'opération, mais ma bien-aimée cadavérique n'y était plus.

Je me suis hâter, inquiète de pouvoir la retrouver, déambulant frénétiquement après plusieurs chutes en tenant de monter bien trop les escaliers de mes mièvres jambes. Exaspéré, je me suis mise à ramper, accablé par le sort, par les dieux, par la vie, par la mort, par tout ce qui m'avait jadis enlevé celle qui représentait mon unique force en ce monde sordide.

De gestes las, la désolation s'étendait au fur et à mesure que je me relevais, courant de nouveau vers une chimère disparue ? J'entre dans sa chambre, celle où j'entreposais des peintures de Luka, faites par des peintres renommés que j'avais engagé pour immortaliser, ô combien son immuable beauté s'y trouvait également des lettres que nous avions échangées pendant qu'elle subissait un traitement contre sa terrible maladie. Atteinte de coronaropathie, l'apport de son sang insuffisant à ses muscles cardiaques provoquait chez-elle des douleurs thoraciques, l'empêchant de vivre comme elle l'a toujours voulu. L'argent que je possède ne m'a même pas permis de la sauver…

Quand nous nous écrivions des lettres, alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'Occident, dans les mains de docteurs dits « talentueux » mon cœur s'emballait, car nous nous aimions.

La distance qui nous avait séparés physiquement nous rendait plus forte. Mais un jour, j'ai appris que son cœur s'était à son tour trop emballé lui provoquant une mort subite.

Ils ont osés me dire que sa mort était sans douleur, « ils » ont répétés que je devais l'oublier, mais « ils » ont oubliés que je commande tenant avec affection le cadavre de mon père, de ma mère, et de mon frère dans l'aile gauche, je me suis aussi débarrassé des villageois qui se trouvaient au pied de mon manoir, à genoux de mon pouvoir.

Personne ne voulait me comprendre, ternissant leurs visages d'épouvantes et me traitant de monstre. Ma bouche avait aspiré le souffle de leur vie, réduisant leur médisance à l'égard de ma Luka en une nouvelle brise plus calme.

Chacun de ses souvenirs me rattachait à ce monde, j'étais au cœur de la controverse de ma nécropole. Ils devaient périr en échange du retour de ma femme. La lueur m'éblouissait à tel point que je titube avant de tomber à la renverse. Des pas légers mais irréfléchis s'entassait sur le tapis en peau d'ours, et se tenait dans cette scène qui me semblait être un mensonge. Mon cœur tanguant en toute honnêteté vers la déraison, me demandant si cette silhouette n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination.

C'était Luka, munie de son défunt corps qui me regardait sans sa douceur habituelle, le teint blafard, la bouche creusant un gouffre aussi grand que celui sur ses fossettes blêmes.

Je me jette dans ses bras sans même songer à comprendre, ni à sonder ce qu'il pouvait m'arriver je me suis languis pendant trop longtemps pour ne pas profiter de ton étreinte – bien que glaciale -.

Elle ne répondait pas à mes appels, le regard incertain, et dispersé, elle ne voyait rien ni personne. Elle n'entendait rien, ne ressentait rien. Cette poupée ternit par le croupissant terreux de son cercueil brisait Miku.

Luka avait son enveloppe corporelle animé, mais elle n'avait pas récupérer son âme. Cette morte-vivante vivotait des gestes semi-humains, et semi-machinale J'ai tenté de l'embrasser, mais la dépouille m'observait toujours avec al même expression impassible n'ayant même pas réagit.

Ô comme je me lamentais d'avoir raté mon but. Animé un corps m'importait peu maintenant, je veux ramener son âme. Tergiversant dans mon Erreur, je me résigne lamentablement. Avoir son corps allait être pénible mais supportable, je n'avais plus que cette façon pour l'avoir à mes côtés.

Je lui prends la main, me levant avec la certitude que mon choix me procurerait des remords dans le futur, moi – lasse de mon empire de damné -, figure d'Hadès, me ruant vers la porte qui menait hors du manoir.

« C'est ici que tu vivras avec moi. Tu t'appelles L-U-K-A. »

Je savais très bien que je n'aurais aucune réponse, mais je voulais m'attacher à une flammèche quelconque.

_La chose zombifiée fixait le vide, subsistant dans un univers inconnu, ramené d'entre les défunts de force, avec une mission incongrue : être la chimère d'un funeste écrivain._

L'encre écarlate, regorgeant d'une odeur dépravé, lui servait à écrire sur les quelques pages déchirées, tous ses éphémères baveux qui n'ont laissés que des stigmates. Elle la guidait, la main dans celle de son aimé, dans les méandres d'une ville détruire : les magasins étaient vides, la ville entière survolée par des nuages grisâtre, les volets, les vitres brisés tout s'était maintenant envolée dans la démence meurtrière de Miku.

Elle m'emmena ce qui semblait être un ancien magasin de vêtements. Elles entrèrent, l'une déstabilisée par la solidification des globules rouges de ses victimes innocentes, mortes i ans de cela le gaz toxique de ses crimes filtrait dans les bouches d'aérations de son Amour, qui lui semblait être une excuse assez valable pour réduire cette petite province de quelques milles habitants sans dessus-dessous sans même en ressentir ne serais-ce qu'un remord. Par bonté, elle disait exposé les corps des plus bons, et déchiquetés le reste.

Elle se dirigea vers la cabine d'essayage encore intact comparé aux deux autres, et murmura : « C'est ici que nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois. »

La « chose » lâché un « Hu ? ». Miku embobiner par son appétence cru entendre l'ancienne voix de celle-ci lui converser, mais très vite en croisant son regard insipide à ses propos et à ses exaltations pathétique sur leur passé – seule chose qu'elle n'avait toujours pas enterré -, Miku baissa la tête, se trouvant stupide et répugnante de vouloir partager le reste de son existence avec un réceptacle vide, n'échangeant que des onomatopées de plus en plus sombre.

D'humeur acariâtre, elle marmonnait d'un grincement de dent sa déception, retournant à son manoir régir par son hargneux destin, elle poussait des hurlements maussades que personne ne pouvait entendre, car il n'y avait plus personne pour les écouter.

Des grosses gouttes saccageaient ce qui tantôt était la joie sur ses joues. Elle était accroupie dans sa chambre, dévastée par les dégâts de ce désastre naturel qui gouverne le monde humain.

Désillusionner par cette poussière que le vent emporte toujours, elle fixait les tableaux lumineux dans son cauchemar ténébreux.

_Mes cils clignaient subitement, je me trouvais dans ma chambre, me remémorant avec dégoût_

_la situation actuelle. Pourquoi est-ce que ses choses m'arrivent ?_

Je me relève avec beaucoup d'ennui, me dirigeant vers le balcon faramineux se trouvant à l'extérieur de ma chambre. Je voyais de là le jardin sinistre dont les feuillages cramoisi reluisaient à la lumière du jour. Il s'étendait sur plusieurs hectares fastidieux. Les fleurs tachées de carmin étaient un spectacle d'un plaisir sans fin, somptueux et morose. Je m'étirais avec nostalgie quand je vis le cadavre se tenir à côté de moi. J'esquissais un sourire vers l'inanimé, tandis qu'un « Miku » retentit des lèvres décharnées de la morte. Des larmes ruisselaient avec abondance contre ses pommettes efflanquées, pendant qu'elle scandait son nom, puis son prénom ensevelies par ses émotions, Luka s'excusait d'être morte à cause de sa maladie, elle répétait les mêmes mots indéfiniment.

Mes bras tremblant se posaient contre ses hanches, posant ma tête contre ses seins, plus rigides et osseux qu'autrefois. De cette étreinte naquis une béatitude mutuelle s'enchaînant immédiatement un flot de baisers tous plus malsains que saints. Liant la douleur au plaisir, elles valsaient d'un accord funeste, se rebutant d'incisions consentantes.

Ce miracle que je désirais tant avait eu lieu. L'idée qu'une quelconque foi divine m'avait aidé ne cessait de m'accablé. Elles allaient enfin être heureuses. Miku emmena sa bien-aimée à son laboratoire, effectuant les ultimes raccords à sa création, à sa résurrection, à ses rituels sacrifiant toute cette province.

_La vie et la mort n'avaient pu les séparés, donc elles n'avaient plus peur de rien. Echangeant des paroles mielleuses, faisant comme si Luka était humaine- bien qu'elle est retrouvée la mémoire -, son corps n'en restait pas moins livide et squelettique Miku pensait être à l'apogée du bonheur, n'ayant besoin que d'Elle et de sa présence pour se réjouir._

Durant une ballade dans leur jardin titanesque, Luka se baissa pour ramasser des fleurs mais son bras droit se détacha de son épaule, ses tissus sanguins étaient inexistant, la peau noire, rongés par d'horribles vers de tailles différentes, qui grouillaient et qui festoyaient dans leur butin.

Miku, horrifiée, prends son bras, et lui hurle de courir au laboratoire, mais le corps de celle-ci se décomposait en pleine course devant ses yeux, effarée par la situation.

« Merci pour cette nouvelle chance, dit Luka avec candeur tout en souriant.

- Comment peux-tu sourire dans un moment pareil ? s'écrie Miku en sanglotant violemment.

-J'ai pu te revoir… Merci pour tout Miku. Je continuerais de t'aimer, toujours. »

Les yeux de Luka se jetèrent dans l'éternité obscure d'où elle avait été arrachée. Elle ne bougeait plus, son corps en pièce, sa dite « âme » éjectée. La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans s'effondre, hurlant pour la deuxième fois contre la terre entière qu'elle prenait comme coupable pour la mort de sa raison de vivre.

Le paroxysme de sa folie atteint, elle creuse des trous dans ce même jardin. L'arrivée de la vesprée éteignît les derniers feux de Miku qui enterrait Luka, avant de se poignarder à plusieurs reprises, tombant dans ce gouffre en souriant.

_« J'ai été heureuse moi aussi de te revoir Luka. »_

* * *

><p>Vous savez bien souvent je ne décris pas le paysage, non pas parce que je ne sais pas le faire, mais plutôt car je préfère que mes lecteurs soit dans une ombre total concerné le paysage leur laissant la liberté totale de s'imaginer telle qu'ils le souhaitent mon univers, plus sombre et plus sinistre encore que cette Nécropole dont vous venez d'être témoin.<p>

Mon esprit contient bien plus de cadavres que cet Os peut en avoir lorsque je marche, et que je regarde autour de moi, ne cessant de compter les zombies qui m'entourent, et qui avancent, cigarettes et joint entre les dents, alcool entre les reins, se jetant tous dans la même fosse de désolation.

Le passage au « je » de Miku à un certain moment est un geste volontaire, à ce moment précis vous pénétrer dans la névrose de celle-ci, elle ne discerne plus la réalité du rêve. Je jongle entre narrateur interne et narrateur externe. Pourquoi ? Car cela crée un effet immuable sur le lecteur.

_Pouvez-vous réellement dire qu'elle vit vraiment tout ce que vous avez lu après son « je » ? A-t-elle vraiment vue Luka revenir à la vie ? Est-ce un rêve, une illusion, une démence ? _

Vous ne pouvez qu'émettre des hypothèses à travers cet univers dément qui est un véritable labyrinthe. Je dois vous avez que cet Os fait partie de mes préférés.

Merci de votre lecture, et de votre intérêt dans mes travaux. A bientôt.


End file.
